


Infernal

by Baykit



Series: Quirky Hell [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cults, Human Sacrifice, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baykit/pseuds/Baykit
Summary: Charlie is rescued by an unexpected hero.
Series: Quirky Hell [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604635
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	Infernal

**Author's Note:**

> This work is meant to be a prequel to the rest of the Quirky Hell series.

“Isn’t he here yet?” a voice asked.  
  
“No, he’s not. And we can’t afford to wait. The eclipse is almost upon us,” another voice answered.  
  
Charlie squirmed against her bonds, her heart pounding. It seemed like only moments ago she had been safe at home, but that illusion of safety had been quickly shattered. With her parents gone on a trip overseas, the mansion’s only defense had been her father’s security team; they must have been easily overwhelmed as she hadn’t heard anything before her room had filled with a noxious smelling gas and she had fallen unconscious. Then she awoken to find herself restrained, gagged and blindfolded. Her arms were splayed on either side of her and her ankles were pinned down. And someone, she thought uncomfortably, must have changed her clothes because she had been fully clothed when they took her and, now, she could easily feel the cold stone beneath her.

  
“Now my brothers!” a voice suddenly boomed through the air, “the time of darkness is upon us! Within moments, we shall open the door and release the Prince of Blood and Bone onto this tainted world!”

  
Charlie pulled even more against the cold, steel cuffs on her wrists, a small whimper escaping past the gag. This was even worse than she feared. These people were truly insane. She wasn’t a hostage, there wasn’t going to be a ransom. This was some sort of ritual and she had no idea if they meant to keep her alive.

  
“We have put years of our blood, sweat, and tears into this very moment! Now… we shall see our work come to fruition! Now my brothers! Begin the ritual!” the man with the booming voice exclaimed.

  
A low rumbling chant began to fill the chamber. Charlie tried, for a moment, to identity the language but her panicked mind couldn’t focus. A sickly, sweet smell assaulted her nostrils and she guessed that someone must have started burning incense. Charlie then gave a startled cry as a hot, sticky liquid was poured onto her chest and abdomen. She tried to think what I could be, but had to stop herself as none of the options were good.

  
“Now! Prince of Blood and Bone! Master of Secrets and Whispers! Maker of Pacts and Deals! Accept this offering from your faithful followers! This maiden, pure as heaven’s angels but spawn of this world’s idol of greed, we offer as a taste of all this world has to offer! Now grace us with your presence!” the booming voice said.

  
Idol of greed? Were they talking about her father? Did her father know these freaks?

  
Charlie didn’t have much time to wonder as the atmosphere in the room suddenly changed. It was hard to describe exactly, but it was like the air in the room… twisted somehow. Charlie felt goosebumps rising across her entire body. A horrible screeching noise filled the room, either drowning out the chanting or forcing the chanting to stop she couldn’t tell, like someone was tearing a sheet of metal in half. The sweet smell of the incense was then overpowered as the rank scent of decay and sulfur washed across the room. Then, the screeching abruptly stopped and the ringing sound of silence descended across the room.

  
“My Prince! You have answered our call! You have come to-!” the booming voice was suddenly cut off.

  
The air was now filled with screams, crashes and running of feet. And then silence once again, only broken every now and then by the occasional dripping noise. Finally, Charlie heard the soft tap tapping noise of someone walking closer to her before her blindfold was gently lifted away from her face.

  
“Now then, what do we have here? A lovely blooming flower in this garden of blood?” the man said.

  
At least, Charlie assumed this creature was a man. He had odd, greyish skin, bright red eyes and a monocle over his right eye. His hair was also red with black tips and it had been styled into two peaks, almost like a pair of ears. Sprouting from his hair was a pair of small black antlers. He was wearing a red pinstripe suit and a dark red bowtie. He reached down and gently removed the gag from her mouth.

  
“I’m…Charlie,” Charlie rasped, her throat dry, “who…. Are you… the Prince of Blood and Bone?”

  
“Prince of…? Is that what they’re calling me in this world? How amusing. But really, I prefer Alastor if you don’t mind,” Alastor said.

  
Charlie heard the dripping noise once more and turned her head. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight. She was in what remained of a massive stone auditorium that she guessed must have been filled with people. Now there was nothing but streams of blood dripping down the remaining rubble and scraps of black cloth plastered to the stone. Slowly, she turned her head back to Alastor.

  
“Are you… going to kill me?” she asked, her voice both quiet and strained.

  
“Hm? Oh, are you referring to those fools? I was really quite lucky this time, normally I have to sit through all these ridiculous demands and speeches before I can give them what they deserve for yanking me out of Hell so abruptly. But these idiots screwed up their summoning circle, leaving me free to do what I please,” Alastor laughed, “I mean what did they expect! Pulling someone into your world without asking permission and make all sorts of demands. They didn’t even have the decency to offer me a drink or a meal first.”

  
“Um…ahah…I think the meal was meant… to be me,” Charlie stammered.

  
“Oh? Really?” Alastor said as he leaned over and squished Charlie’s cheeks between his fingers, “I suppose you do look rather sweet. But I have another offer for you, my dear.”

  
“An offer?” Charlie asked.

  
“Yes, you see it’s not often I find myself in a new place with free time on my hands. I mean, no deals or pacts to fulfill! Truly this is a rarity and I’d like to enjoy it. But, finding myself in a new world has put a bit of a…strain on my body. So, I need a bit of help,” Alastor said.

  
“I’m not sure how I can help,” Charlie said.

  
“Oh, it’s very simple. You just need to make a deal with me. Agree to help me in way you can,” Alastor.

  
“And what will you do for me?” Charlie asked.

  
“I let you live,” Alastor replied, a grin stretching across his face and revealing his pointed yellow teeth.

  
Charlie paused for a moment, looking back upon the bloody rubble surrounding her.

  
“What will you do? With your time here, I mean,” Charlie asked.

  
“Oh, just entertain myself I suppose. It’s a whole world of new people to meet and places to see,” Alastor replied.

  
“Then… you have a deal. I…I’m not ready to die. I still have so much…” Charlie’s voice caught in her throat as tears escaped her eyes.

  
Alastor’s smile grew even larger, if that was possible, and waved one of his hands. Charlie’s restraints snapped open and she sat up. Looking down she realized she had been right. It was blood they had poured on her.

  
“Now my dear,” Alastor said as he extended a hand that was now wreathed in green flames, “a handshake seals the deal.”

  
Charlie slid carefully off of the stone alter and approached Alastor. Hesitantly, she placed her hand in his. A brief, searing pain rushed across her body and then it was over.

  
“Well done, now allow me the pleasure of escorting you home,” Alastor said.

  
“How do you know where I live?” Charlie asked.

  
“I know many things my dear,” Alastor replied.

  
-  
What happened here? All for One thought to himself as he picked his way through the rubble. He had never thought much of the Brotherhood of Blood. Sure, they had their uses. They were good at gathering information, so he had kept in contact with them while also keeping his distance. I mean, summoning demons from other planes of existence? Surely, that was proof enough they had a few screws loose.

  
When he had received the invitation to attend this ritual, he hadn’t taken it seriously. Then he had realized that it might be entertaining at least to witness the aftermath. Perhaps he could even convert a few of the more useful ones to his cause once they had witnessed their leader’s failure. But he hadn’t expected to find…this. He picked up a blood-soaked scrap of cloth. Demon or not, whatever caused this was worth investigating. It was time to investigate.


End file.
